Giant Knots and Fluffy Hair
by SpidersTrap
Summary: Long thick hair is known to get horrible knots, and Mary gets some unexpected help with trying to untangle the large mess of her hair. (One-shot)


**Wow look here! I'm not dead! **

**As you may have noticed, I changed my pen name and deleted my other stories I originally had on here. Yea...oops? I kind of just want to start fresh on here. **

**But anyway this little one-shot is based off of a role play on tumblr I had with centenarian-medusa. (really nice person btw) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, and I'd love to hear what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own a series like this. Kagerou project does not belong to me. **

* * *

"One...two...three..!" The crinkling sound of a brush trying to pull through knotted hair echoed throughout the room. Mary cringed from the noise, and whined from the pain that soon followed. As far as she knew the girl never moved around that much when she's asleep, though her hair always seems to become a tangled mess... The poor medusa's comb almost got lost forever in the untamed jungle of her so called hair only a few minutes ago...

Again. She had to try again. No matter how long it took, the girl was determined to get this done. Taking a deep breath Mary held the brush up to her head. Counting to three, she then brought it down in attempt to untangle the tufts of white hair away from each other. A small yelp escaped from her lips, her head hurt from doing this... She felt like all of her hair would fall out if she kept this up. It just won't cooperate with her today, won't it?

Sighing, the girl tugged the brush away from her hair, getting it unstuck from the wild mess and then raised it up for the millionth time. She could do this, it's not that hard, she could-

"What are you doing?" A surprised shout emitted from the medusa as she whipped her head around to face the intruder. Leaning on the door frame to the room was the youngest member of the dan, giving her a slightly confused look.

"Wha- H-Hibiya! Uh, nothing really! I-I'm just brushing my hair!" Mary answered quickly, stuttering in the process "W-What are you doing here..?"

"I kept hearing strange noises, it sounded like someone was hurt or something..." He trailed off, eyes catching the full sight of the jumbled white mess in front of him. "I guess that explains why." He stated, gesturing at her head. "How can you even manage to take care of that?"

"Well.." She paused, holding the brush's handle with both hands, letting them rest in her lap. Mary looked down sheepishly, messing with the bristles of the hairbrush. "..Usually Seto will help me with it if I need it..! But right now, he's at work...so.."

Rolling his eyes, Hibiya pushed himself off the door frame and sighed. His light footsteps could be heard as he stepped to where the girl was seated. "Give it here." He commanded, holding his hand out.

Taken aback by this, Mary snapped her head up quickly and stared dumbfounded at the boy. "E-eh?! What?"

Hibiya rubbed his neck, the faintest tint of pink spread across the bridge of his nose. "I'll help you...I guess.." He muttered, "I-I mean you've been doing this for what? All morning maybe? Just- you don't need to spend your whole day wasting your time on this." He explained quickly, holding out his hand yet again. "So are you going to hand that thing to me or what?"

She blinked, not taking her eyes away from the other. "Uh...here." She replied, lightly placing the small 'torture deceive' in the palm of his hand. Not only was she stunned, but Mary really did appreciate the fact that he offered to help with something like this. He was actually a kind boy, though he did get annoyed too easily...not to mention the fact of how rude to some people Hibiya could be. "T-Thank you.."

He took a hold of the brush, and turned to stand behind the other. Her already sitting down in a chair made it easier for him to do what he offered to do. Gripping the handle, Hibiya brought the object to the back of her head. That's where the biggest knots seemed to be located, and this would go by faster if he got out the larger ones first- then he would move on to the smaller ones.

Hibiya carefully ran the brush through, doing his best to not harm her before responding. "Don't mention it."


End file.
